


Science Cocoa

by Gwendolynn_C



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Character, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, M/M, New Year, Snow, Trans Character, Trans Courfeyrac, Trans Male Character, aro spec Combeferre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendolynn_C/pseuds/Gwendolynn_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre has been away for a year. He returns just in time for New Years but the celebration lasts a little longer than it's supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keptin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptin/gifts).



> This was written for James for the Courferre Holiday Exchange. He's really cool and you should check out his fics and blog!!

Combeferre tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, unable to contain his excitement as he drove steadily closer to the Estate de Pontmercy. Marius and Cosette’s home wasn’t exactly an estate but Marius’ Grandfather had gifted the young couple with a large house on a sizeable amount of land just outside the city for their wedding. It was certainly the largest dwelling of anyone in their group and Cosette had made it a tradition to host a New Year’s Eve celebration. Combeferre was just glad that he was able to make it.

A year ago, Combeferre had moved in with his sister who lived on the other side of the country. She had had to undergo several surgeries to correct spinal problems she’d had since childhood. Fortunately Ginette had recovered well and Combeferre was all set up to return to the city and university on the second. The year had been rocky, he loved his sister and he’d been happy to help her out, they got along well and had the same sense of humor so living together was quite enjoyable. But it had been downright awful being so far from Enjolras, Courfeyrac and the rest of their friends; he hadn’t seen any of them since he’d moved.

Combeferre turned onto the long driveway leading up to the estate, heart aching as he recalled all the things he had missed, only hearing about them via text, phone call or the occasional video chat. Grantaire, Joly and Bossuet had all read _Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy_ at the same time and he would have loved to join their discussions of the trilogy. Jehan and Cosette began a gardening initiative to save bees. The ABC had organized a rather historic protest for immigrants’ rights and the video of Feuilly’s speech had gone viral. There were also more ordinary events that came with having a wonderful group of friends that Combeferre had had to do without, like the group study sessions that devolved into documentary marathons or the monthly joint dinners where they would all invade someone’s kitchen, dancing around each other as they helped put together a huge meal with so many dishes it would take several hours to eat.

As Combeferre pulled up to the house he saw two figures were on the porch, fiddling with the twinkly lights strung up on the exterior of the house. As he got closer he recognized Cosette and Courfeyrac.

“Salutations, friends, where can I park?” He called out, rolling down his window.

Cosette grinned widely and waved to Combeferre. “Welcome back! You can park around the side of the house, Courfeyrac and Joly’s car are out there already.”

Courfeyrac jumped and raced off the porch so quickly, he nearly got tangled in electrical cords.

“Combeferre! We weren’t expecting you for another hour. My god, god, you’re here! I can’t believe it.” He shouted, leaping off the porch. Eyes bright and still moving more erratically than Combeferre had ever seen, he opened the passenger side of Combeferre’s car and climbed inside, leaning over the stick shift to hug Combeferre tightly.

Combeferre hugged his friend back as closely as he was able, elation swelled in his heart until he had to pull back, giggling a bit.

“I’ve missed you so much.” He laughed, drinking in the sight of Courfeyrac’s cheerful, round face. A few errant locks of hair escaped from his hat and his scarf was wrapped up to his chin but it was more than enough after so many months of separation.

Courfeyrac whooped and hugged him again, “Yes well, missing is over now. Come on, let’s get you parked and inside. Cosette can handle the lights on her own.”

“How have you been?” Combeferre asked, pulling around to where Cosette had indicated. “How were the holidays with your family?”

“Very low-key, very nice. It was just me, the parents, Grand-mère and my sisters. Agnes brought her new puppy so that was great fun. And you? How’s Ginette?”

“Recovered perfectly and completely independent. Though, I am glad she lives near friends so she has help if she needs it. And I’m doing very well, thank you. I was just reunited with my best friend.”

“One of them. Enjolras is coming later with Bahorel and Feuilly.”

Combeferre nodded, putting the car in park and reaching behind him for his overnight bag.

“Ooh! Do you need help unpacking? What’s in this box?” Courfeyrac reached for a cardboard box and opened it only to frown at the contents. “This is all test tubes and microscope slides. I don’t think you want to bring this to the party.”

“Are you saying science isn’t fun? Are you implying that viewing microscope slides can’t make for a good time?” Combeferre asked, feigning offence. “I’ve got everything in this bag, come on.”

“I’m just saying that our friend group can get a bit rowdy and that those delicate science things are prone to breaking.” Courfeyrac smiled when they met up in front of the car. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Combeferre said much quieter than he meant to. “I’m _so_ happy to see you.”

“Me too.” Courfeyrac hugged him again, twisting his arms around Combeferre’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder and breathing slowly.

Combeferre tightened his arms around his friend’s shoulders and held him close, pressing his face lightly against Courfeyrac’s ice cold cheek. They stood there for several long moments and his excitement waned to perfect content which gave way to some nervousness. Combeferre felt his face flush a little as he pulled away from the hug. He hoped Courfeyrac would blame any redness on the cold.

“Come on, let’s get inside, it looks like it might start snowing soon.” He said, avoiding Courfeyrac’s gaze and staring up at the grey sky.

There were hooks for coats and a rack for shoes by the back door and as they divested themselves of their snow gear, Combeferre watched Courfeyrac out of the corner of his eye. He was mostly the same, the same height, the same eyes, the same smile. But some things had changed, he had dyed his hair a bright red for the holiday season, even more freckles dusted his nose and cheeks and he looked older somehow, more mature, less puppy-like but still handsome.

They had known each other for over a decade, Combeferre and Enjolras had been the first people Courfeyrac had spoken to when questioning his gender and later his orientation. Courfeyrac was the first person Combeferre called after his Mother passed away. Combeferre had loved him for years but his attraction had grown more recently and he still wasn’t sure what steps he should take with the information. It had to make sense, it had to be the _right_ steps otherwise everything could be ruined, right? Anyway, they had _just_ been reunited now wasn’t the time to be selfish and think about how gorgeous his best friend was.

It didn’t take long for everyone else to notice him, Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta were already here and Grantaire had come up with them. They greeted him with hugs and kisses and he lost himself in conversation, catching up with everyone’s lives. He offered to help Marius and Cosette with the final preparations and Courfeyrac stayed close by even as he moved through the house. More guests arrived, Éponine, Jehan, a few of Cosette’s friends from work and a couple of new friends Combeferre hadn’t met yet. Marius was just starting to glance at the clock and comment that dinner was going to go cold when Enjolras came through the door followed by Bahorel who was carrying an exhausted looking Feuilly on his back.

“Sorry we’re late.” Bahorel called, his voice ringing through the house. “Feuilly had a lot of work build up over the holidays.”

Combeferre quickly set down his drink and crossed the room to hug Enjolras. His friend’s blonde hair tickled his nose as he laughed and squeezed him.

“I can’t believe it’s been a year, damn I missed you.”

Combeferre felt someone wrap their arms around the two of them from the side and glanced over to see Courfeyrac had joined the embrace.

“And our practically perfect in every way triumvirate is reunited at last!” Grantaire proclaimed, loudly from his corner of the room.

Combeferre pulled away to greet both Bahorel and Feuilly, politely asking after them and it wasn’t until after dinner began and he had made himself a plate that Combeferre found his best friends again. Or rather, Courfeyrac found him and dragged him towards corner of the table where Enjolras was waiting with wine and a smile.

“We simply _must_ catch up the three of us.” Courfeyrac said brightly, sitting him down and pouring him a glass of wine. “I know you’re both thinking that we only _just_ had a video chat two days ago but it’s been far too long. Far too long.”

“It’s good to have you back.” Enjolras smiled, pressing a light kiss to Combeferre’s cheek before digging into his meal. “Now what was it that you were saying two days ago before I had to leave my shift? Did someone bring up Kant?”

Combeferre thought for a moment and then plunged back into his point. Courfeyrac picked up on the thread of conversation instantly and built upon his thought process before Enjolras rebuked them in a way that might be mistaken for harsh by anyone who didn’t know Enjolras closely.

In his year away, this is what he had missed the most: the way a conversation about even the simplest of things would accelerate into a discussion. How the three of them kept up with and played off each other so brilliantly, honing their point of views in tandem until they reached a perfect conclusion. There was a special kind of joy in creating the way they could reference some article or quote with just a handful of words and know the others would understand. Combeferre hadn’t really known it until now but he had been _starving_ for a moment like this. To see Enjolras’ cheeks flush pink when he got excited and Courfeyrac bounce in his seat as he made a particularly clever point. And the best part of all was when they could all sit back and let the tension seep out of them a single happy sigh. These were the kind of moments that left him feeling slightly exhausted but mostly bursting with intellectual energy.

They talked as they ate, filling their plates with more food almost as often as they switched topics. Enjolras updated him on the smaller changes the ABC had seen in the past year, Courfeyrac shared more about what his sisters were up to and Combeferre told them about how his plans to move back to the city and return to school were shaping up. They didn’t notice that dishes were being cleared away and people had gone on to different activities until Joly approached their small triangle, leaning against his cane.

“I hate to break up the mini party within the party but Courfeyrac, Marius mentioned you’re helping out with the campfire? I’ve got a pine tree to donate. Bossuet can help you get it to the wood pile.”

Courfeyrac nodded and stood. “Yeah, I can get that started now.”

Joly had misspoken, the fire was as much camping style as Napoleon had been an elected ruler. It was a tower of dead Christmas trees, old pallets and wilted shrubbery and after Courfeyrac was done with it, it was a massive flaming creature. The result was actually quite magnificent and everyone enjoyed toasting bread, sausages and cheese – even Bossuet whose jacket caught fire but was fortunately unharmed. It had been snowing for several hours when everyone started to migrate back indoors. Enjolras and Combeferre volunteered to put the flames out.

“So it’s nice to see you and Courfeyrac have reconnected easily.” Enjolras said, dragging over the garden hose.

“Of course we did. We’re best friends.” Combeferre paused, suddenly insecure. Had things changed in the past year? Did Enjolras know something he didn’t, something about Courfeyrac not wanting to see him? “Did you think we wouldn’t?”

Enjolras seemed to catch onto Combeferre’s thought process and shook his head. “No, no. I just meant that it’s nice to see you’re still so close. I love both of you and it’s nice to see you together. Courfeyrac missed you a lot.”

Combeferre nodded, coughing a little on smoke as the hose doused the fire. “I missed him too, so much it hurt sometimes. Well, I missed both of you and everyone.”

Enjolras leveled him with a serious look. “Combeferre, you know it’s okay if you feel differently about Courfeyrac to the rest of us.”

Combeferre frowned and stared at the snow coming up around his ankles. “Do we have to talk about this?”

“No. But have you noticed that the only times you _don’t_ want to talk about it are the times when you have the opportunity to do something about it? If Courfeyrac wasn’t at this party you’d be gushing about his eyes or his butt or his laugh or something.”

Combeferre tried not to smile. “Enjolras!!”

He laughed good-naturedly. “I just want you two to be happy. You know that. And you also know that considering Courfeyrac _knows_ you’re on the aromantic spectrum, he’s not going to make the first move. He’s not going to _know_ that you’re romantically attracted to him unless you tell him.”

“Okay, done talking about this. Is the fire almost out?” Combeferre kicked some snow onto the dying embers.

“Yeah, we should be fine.” Enjolras started walking back towards the house. “Come on, I think I hear music. Maybe if we’re lucky they’re doing karaoke and we can just hide in the back while the others embarrass themselves.”

“Oh, I like that plan!” Combeferre replied.

Cosette and Marius’ spacious living room had been transformed. The furniture had been cleared away leaving a large space for dancing and drink laden tables were set up around the edges of the room. Courfeyrac had commandeered the sound system and Jehan had produced a disco ball from who knows where and was using a flashlight to create reflections on the walls and ceiling.

“Guess we’ll have to wait for everyone to be slightly tipsier for karaoke.” Enjolras said, talking loudly to be heard over the noise. “Now, I’m going to go find some water, you should go ask Courfeyrac to dance.”

“Enjolras-” Combeferre began.

“You know you want to!” Enjolras interrupted and walked away.

Combeferre thought for a moment before shaking himself slightly. He wanted to talk to his best friend and that was perfectly acceptable. Taking a deep breath, he maneuvered through the small group of dancing people towards Courfeyrac, trying to look cheerful but not overeager. When Courfeyrac noticed him approaching he beamed and waved him over excitedly.

“Come on, give me requests.” His friend demanded. He was moving his hips and shoulders rhythmically, not quite dancing but certainly not staying still either. “I don’t know how long it’s been since you listened to proper music but I have a feeling it’s been a while.”

“First, I do listen to _proper_ music, just because you don’t understand heavy metal doesn’t mean it’s wrong. Second, I listened to the third mix you made me on the way up.”

Courfeyrac’s eyes lit up. “Was that the one with all the Billy Joel on it?”

“No, that was the fourth one. The third one doesn’t have many songs with lyrics and the first song goes la-de-do-dah-dah. It’s got a lot of strings.” Combeferre knew most people didn’t memorize each and every mixtape their friends made, but he didn’t really care.

“Alright fine. Still any requests?”

“Any room for Nightwish?”

“Ugh, get us some shots and I’ll see if I have any on here.”

Combeferre laughed and went to get them both drinks. True to his word, Courfeyrac found the one Nightwish track on his iPod and Combeferre, dizzy with friendship and alcohol, hugged him for it. They danced a little and Combeferre ignored Enjolras winking at him. As midnight drew closer, Cosette and Marius began pouring flutes of champagne and made sure everyone had a glass near them. Enjolras brought a chair from the dining room and led everyone in the countdown.

Everyone cheered as they greeted the New Year together. He clinked his glass with a couple friends and turned to find himself face to face with Courfeyrac. His face was flushed red and his breathing was a bit heavy, Combeferre watched, awestruck and heartbeat accelerating as the small gap between them closed, Courfeyrac stood up on his toes, leaned forward and kissed each of his cheeks.

“Happy New Year, ‘Ferre!” He shouted happily and then pushed past him to envelop Jehan in a hug.

Combeferre exhaled heavily, only now realizing he had been holding his breath. He shook himself before throwing himself back into the party, forbidding himself from thinking about what almost might have happened, how he had desperately wanted Courfeyrac to just read his mind and kiss him and date him and fuck him and marry him and adopt precious babies with him. They were friends. Courfeyrac was a flirt but an honest one, if he was interested surely he would have said something before. They were friends, it was enough.

Feuilly caught him standing at the edges of the crowd and hugged him. “What’s your New Year’s resolution then?”

Combeferre looked at his champagne forlornly and downed it in one go. “Same as last year. To stop being in love with the wrong people.”

Feuilly deflated, losing a bit of the perkiness he had gained through the night. “Is that really a good idea?”

“Nope. It was my resolution last year too. I was away from him for a whole year and I’m still not over him.” He sighed and glanced at his friend, he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and looking far too sad and thoughtful than he had any right to be. “I’m sorry, I should be cheerful. I really am excited for this year.”

“Yeah, I think it’s going to be a good one.”

People started leaving shortly after midnight struck, apparently the snow wasn’t supposed to stop anytime soon and they wanted to get home safely. Combeferre had planned to stay the night from the beginning along with Courfeyrac, Enjolras, Grantaire and Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta but Jehan, Bahorel and Feuilly opted to stay as well at the last minute. The party continued even as they organized clean-up work. Courfeyrac kept the music going and Marius kept the wine flowing. Jehan performed a very impressive dance with the vacuum while Joly, Bossuet, Musichetta and Grantaire performed a barber shop quartet musical number of Britney Spears and Sting – somehow they made it work. Combeferre helped Bahorel and Feuilly rearrange the furniture and set up the pull-out couch for whoever claimed it first. Someone put _To Catch a Thief_ on the TV and everyone lazily scattered into small groups of yawning and sated young adults in various states of intoxication.

Combeferre kicked off his shoes and lay down on the pull out couch to admire the ineffably elegant Grace Kelly.

“Did you just call Grace Kelly ineffably elegant?” Courfeyrac giggled, sitting cross-legged beside him.

“Princess Grace Kelly of Monaco.” He corrected, sleep was creeping on the edges of his consciousness and he lay his head on Courfeyrac’s thigh. “She met the prince during the shooting for this movie you know. They were very happily married.”

Courfeyrac chuckled and ran his fingers through Combeferre’s head lightly. “You’re so full of crazy trivia. God, I love you.”

Combeferre couldn’t stop himself from grinning like a madman at that. He closed his eyes and was vaguely aware his mouth was moving without his permission. “You give me moths… stomach moths. You know that?”

“Sure.”

Combeferre was startled awake when Courfeyrac started pushing him across the thin mattress. The room was dark and quiet, it seemed like everyone had finally gone to sleep.

“Was goin on?” He whispered.

“Nothing. Just getting us comfy. You don’t mind sharing with me, yeah? There aren’t enough guest rooms, Jehan’s curled up in the chair over there.”

Combeferre nodded and then, realizing Courfeyrac probably couldn’t see him whispered. “Sure.”

Courfeyrac pulled a thick quilt over the two of them and snuggled into Combeferre’s side, resting an arm around his middle, thumb rubbing circles into his t-shirt. Combeferre let out a happy sigh, a small voice in the back of his head was saying that this was a bad idea but he was too tired to pursue that thought and instead wrapped an arm around Courfeyrac and pulled him closer. He rubbed his hand over his friend’s back several times before he registered something wasn’t quite right. He could feel Courfeyrac’s undergarments through his thin t-shirt and he nudged him awake.

“Courfeyrac, Courf! You can’t sleep in your binder.”

Courfeyrac swore and sat up. “Thanks for the reminder, really. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Combeferre yawned. “Come back.”

“I’ll come back.” He hissed from across the room. “Fuck, it’s still snowing really hard.”

Combeferre was barely conscious when Courfeyrac crawled back under the quilt with him. They repositioned themselves easily, Courfeyrac tucked under Combeferre’s chin, arms around each other, legs jumbled together. It was heavenly.

Combeferre woke up to Jehan and Courfeyrac whooping loudly and he honestly considered murder.

“Snow day, snow day, snow day.” Courfeyrac was singing while making a terrible thumping sound.

“I haven’t been this excited for snow since I was twelve.” Jehan crowed.

Combeferre sat up, rubbing the side of his face and blinking at the sunlight coming into the room from every direction and shut his eyes tightly. Curse the Pontmercy family and their brilliant use of windows as natural lighting.

“I know for a fact that that’s not true, Prouvaire.” He rasped, voice still thick with sleep. “I recall you nearly crying with joy when we went sledding last December. You love snow, it’s a well-known fact.”

“But now I am _actually_ crying.” Jehan replied. “Last night was so fun, I wished it would last longer and my New Year’s wish came true!”

Someone pressed Combeferre’s glasses into his hands. He put them on, braving the blinding light, to see Courfeyrac smiling down at him.

“You fell asleep with these on last night, Sleeping Beauty.” He said with a wink. “I took care of them for you.”

“Thanks.” He rubbed a hand through his hair and pressed his thumb against the spot where his head ached most. On the one hand, he made some rather poor drinking choices last night. On the other hand, he’d eaten well, drunk a lot of water before bed and it was New Years. Everyone deserved a day a year to be a little irresponsible. “Is there coffee?”

“Yeah, in the kitchen. Enjolras made crepes too and there’s fruit.”

Combeferre used the bathroom first, splashing water on his face and going about his usual morning routine, all the while silently lecturing himself on why spending the night in the same bed as Courfeyrac was the worst choice he could have made last night. Well, almost the worst choice. He could have _actually_ kissed his friend. He could have tightened his fingers in his bright red hair, pressed their bodies together so they fit like puzzle pieces. They fit well during hugs, they had fit well when snuggling in bed, they were sure to fit well during a kiss: then he could feel Courfeyrac’s hands on his chest, his breath warm against his skin and his heart beating through his clothes but while he was awake, while he could pay attention and savor it and make it last and last and coffee.

Combeferre needed coffee.

He glared bitterly in-between his legs, cursing everything that made attraction a thing that existed and splashed his face with water once more before exiting. The kitchen was warm and filled with smiles and friends and good food. Fortunately everyone left him alone until after his second cup of coffee when he was feeling more awake and more in control of himself.

“Did you sleep alright?” Enjolras asked, serving him a plate of crepes and fried mushrooms.

“Of course he did!” Courfeyrac interjected. “He slept with me and I am a _very_ generous bedmate.”

Combeferre shook his head and hid a smile. “Yeah, I slept fine. What’s the deal with all the snow? I heard Prouvaire said something about staying longer. Are the roads bad?”

Bossuet scoffed. “Bad? We’re snowed in. Completely. Thankfully it’s stopped snowing but the damage is done. The two mile driveway is impossible to clear ourselves and Marius said the truck company is so backed up that they can’t get here until the morning of the third.”

Combeferre blinked, too surprised to say anything for a moment. “Is everyone going to be okay?”

“We’ll be fine.” Cosette spun through the kitchen, she was dressed in full winter gear and looked ready to meet Mother Nature in the pit. “We stocked up on food a few days ago and everyone’s already checked in with their neighbors and families to let them know they’ll be staying here for a couple days. Combeferre, you should call your sister and probably your landlord since you were meant to move in tomorrow. Anyone who’s already breakfasted can help me dig a path to the shed where I’ve got extra supplies in case of emergency. And we’ll also dig a path to the cars in case anyone wants to get into them.”

Combeferre nodded obediently, a bit humbled by her ability to take charge and give orders. It took until late afternoon for everything to get settled and everyone situated but by the time the sun set everyone was safely indoors, ready to hibernate for a couple days. They entertained themselves with card games and conversation while Marius and Cosette prepared a simple dinner.

Afterwards they had something of a movie marathon, alternating between the groups top three favorite genres: crime thrillers, cartoons and film noir. Around eleven everyone started discussing sleeping arrangements. Apparently it was impossible for everyone to sleep where they had last night because Bahorel and Feuilly had commandeered the largest guest bed while Grantaire had slept on the floor and Joly was adamant that everyone have at _least_ an air mattress.

As Cosette arranged everyone she glanced at Courfeyrac and Combeferre, “You two don’t mind sharing again, do you? Good, then I think we’re all settled.”

Combeferre met Courfeyrac’s gaze, he looked a little surprised but he nodded. “Sure, we’re fine.”

Combeferre tried to keep his breathing steady as they set up the couch and went about their night routine. Falling asleep with the best friend he was more or less in love with on _purpose_ was a daunting thought. Last night had been easy, accidental, the consequence of slow, drunken senses; tonight would be purposeful.

Courfeyrac was already comfortably laying back against some borrowed pillows, tapping on his phone. Combeferre slid in beside him, keeping as much room as possible between them and closed his eyes, desperately hoping sleep would come instantly.

“Ferre?” Courfeyrac asked, his tone amused. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He replied, not opening his eyes. “I’m just tired.”

“Well, I’m not an expert but I don’t think you’re going to fall asleep if you’re all stiff like that.”

Combeferre felt something brush against his cheek and he jumped, opening his eyes to see Courfeyrac leaning on one elbow to lean over him.

“Sheesh. You’re jumpy.” Courfeyrac recoiled, he sounded cheerful but his frown was sincere. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Combeferre took a deep breath and tried for a smile. “Yeah, I just… this isn’t the most comfortable bed in the world, the frame keeps digging into my side and I don’t think I’ll sleep well.”

“You slept fine last night.”

“I was under the influence last night.”

“Want to swap sides? There’s nothing digging into my side.”

“I’m _fine._ ” Combeferre insisted. “Let’s just turn out the lamp. I’m tired.”

Courfeyrac acquiesced. They lay in pitch black silence for what seemed like ages but Combeferre still couldn’t forget who he was sharing space with and relax. There were so many ways that this could go wrong: if he did something gross or Courfeyrac found out that Combeferre was attracted to him in the most awkward way possible. There were also so many ways that this could go _too_ well: Combeferre didn’t want to know if Courfeyrac made adorable noises while he slept (he probably did) or what his bedhead looked like (probably very sexy) or whether or not he had a morning voice (both options were attractive). He didn’t want to have that information logged in his brain forever when nothing good could come from it.

“Combeferre.” Courfeyrac whispered. “I know you’re not asleep.”

Combeferre groaned. He felt warm hands slide over his arms until the gripped his shoulders. Courfeyrac shifted them both until they were cuddling, bodies pressed close together. This was _such_ a bad idea.

“This was how we slept last night. You seemed to enjoy it.”

“I-”

“Now match your breathing to mine.”

Miraculously Combeferre began to drift.

He woke suddenly, Courfeyrac still pressed against him. Blearily, he reached for his phone, it was only five o’clock. Shaking his head slightly he tightened his arm around Courfeyrac’s middle and tried to match his breathing to his friend. It was harder now when every other breath was marked by shivers. Huh… that was odd.

Combeferre took stock of himself as his brain slowly woke up. It was _freezing,_ much colder than it had been when they fell asleep. He wondered if there were any extra blankets left in the house.

A light shone in his face and he was momentarily blinded. He put on his glasses and saw Marius entering, wrapped up in a quilt.

“Oh sorry, sorry.” He whispered.

Cosette appeared behind him carrying a stack of pillows. “The power blew and the heat’s off. We’re all moving in here and starting a fire in the fireplace.”

“Yeah, sounds good. Uh, just be quiet, Courfeyrac is still sleeping.”

“No surprise there.” Grantaire whispered, entering the room with a lit candle in one hand and several blankets draped over the other arm. “Guy’s a furnace.”

Combeferre chuckled and took an extra blanket, draping it over the two of them. “Well, I know nothing about starting fires. Good luck to you.”

He tried to fall back asleep but with everyone in the house trying to maneuver in the dark it was a lost cause. Courfeyrac woke up when the room started to get smoky and set about went helping Grantaire and Marius get the fire started. Musichetta and Bossuet brought several mattresses in from upstairs and laid them on the floor, but apparently there weren’t enough because Jehan leaped up next to Combeferre.

“There’s enough room for me, right?” He asked brightly, long hair wild with sleep.

“Not really.” Combeferre tried to keep any spite from his voice but it was difficult. Not that he didn’t like Jehan, the poet was one of his closest friends, but he was laying in _Courfeyrac’s_ spot.

“Oh come on, the three of us can snuggle, we’ll need to if we want to stay warm.” Jehan pulled his stuffed monkey into his arms and curled up. He didn’t look like he was moving anytime soon.

Courfeyrac made his way back to the couch eventually and smiled down at Jehan. “What a cutie.”

Combeferre did _not_ pout. He stood up and stretched. “I can move if you want, I don’t want to squish you.”

Courfeyrac met his eyes guiltily. “Come on, come back to bed.”

Combeferre shook his head. “Nah, I’m awake now, I won’t fall back asleep anytime soon. Think we could make hot chocolate? I think everybody would appreciate that, right?”

“Electric stove, Ferre.”

“Damn.” Combeferre thought for a minute then bit his lip, an idea forming. “Hey… want to have an adventure?”

Courfeyrac’s eyes lit up and grabbed an abandoned flashlight. “With you? Always!”

“Awesome.”

Combeferre directed them towards the back door and they helped each other into their snow gear. He shivered when Courfeyrac wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck and leaned up to kiss his nose.

“For protection.” He whispered. “Against frostbite. Now you do me.”

Combeferre blinked. “You’re still half asleep aren’t you?”

“It’s before eight. Ergo…”

Combeferre pushed a hat on Courfeyrac’s head and pressed his lips softly against his friend’s forehead.

“That was nice.” Courfeyrac whispered. “Now, into the tundra!”

It really wasn’t that much of an adventure, the night was bitter but still and calm. However it did take their combined strength to pry one of the doors of Combeferre’s car open, it was so frozen. Combeferre rooted through his trunk until he filled a box with all the supplies he wanted.

When they got back inside, Courfeyrac was stomping the snow off his boots when he asked “So what exactly are we doing?”

“I told you, making hot chocolate.” Combeferre grinned then paused. “Wait, did you really go out there with me with no idea what we were doing?”

He shrugged. “You said we were going on an adventure. I’d be stupid not to take up that opportunity.”

Combeferre nearly dropped his box. “Right, well, can you get the milk and cocoa?”

“Sure.”

It took a while, but Combeferre eventually arranged his cylinder of gas, tubes and Bunsen burner safely on the counter. He handed Courfeyrac a large sterile beaker.

“Can you fill this with milk and the right amount of cocoa?” He asked. “Then I figure we can just pour it into a pitcher and make another batch. It’ll be slow going but it shouldn’t take too long.”

Courfeyrac was looking at him with an odd expression.

“What?” He asked, a little nervous.

“Nothing, just, you’re amazing. And science-y and I love your adventures.”

Combeferre felt his face flush despite the cold. “Let’s just get to work.”

The sun had risen before they had a large enough batch of hot chocolate to offer to the others. Some of their friends were still asleep but most of them were whispering, huddled together under blanket forts. Apparently Marius had called someone about the electric company once the sky started to lighten. They said they would send someone once the driveway was clear, which was to say, tomorrow. Enjolras, Feuilly and Joly were organizing the ABC, one branch was dedicated to make sure the other members were all safe. Others were charged with helping the homeless shelters they aided on a regular basis. Joly planned to take a team to volunteer at the hospital once they could get back to the city and Combeferre promised to go with him.

He had missed this part of living near his friends too. He and his friends were snowed in with no electricity or heat and they were organizing to actively help anyone who needed it. There was a certain kind of magic in surrounding yourself with the kind of people that showed you on a regular basis that there was goodness in the world; that made it easy to hope and work for a brighter future. As Courfeyrac and he passed out mugs of their “Science Cocoa” as Courfeyrac had dubbed it, he couldn’t help but grin to himself. There was no better way he could think of kicking off the year.

After a breakfast of cold bread and cheese, Combeferre started feeling rundown again. He curled up on an empty mattress by the fire and after a moment or two felt someone else join him. He recognized Courfeyrac by the way the mattress dipped beneath them and the way his glasses disappeared off his nose.

“Night Ferre.” Courfeyrac whispered, taking his hand and tangling their fingers together. He couldn’t find the energy to protest their closeness.

He awoke several hours later to find Jehan holding court in the center of the living room, reciting some of his poetry. Combeferre sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. His glasses were slipped back onto his face by a grinning Courfeyrac.

“Good morning, handsome. Musichetta and Joly decided that there was too much stink the house.” He said cheerfully. “So we boiled some water over the fire and there are a couple basins of in the bathroom for you to clean yourself with. After that, well, people are wondering if you can make coffee with your beakers and Bunsen burner.”

“People or you?” Combeferre teased.

Courfeyrac smiled but gasped as if he was offended. “I don’t know what you mean, good sir.”

“After I use the makeshift bathroom and pull on some more layers.”

Courfeyrac was waiting in the kitchen for him. “I washed the beakers out, hope you don’t mind.”

“No, thanks for the help. Really.”

“Well, clean-up isn’t the most exciting part of an adventure but it’s an important part. I always think that the stories of the aftermath of a quest have got to be the best.”

Combeferre agreed and set to work boiling some water for instant coffee. It wouldn’t be the most spectacular brew in the world but it would get everyone caffeinated and keep them warm.

Jehan’s poetry floated through the door and Combeferre listened to the gentle cadence of his voice.

“Is he reciting or is this an original piece?”

Courfeyrac shrugged. “I’m not sure, he was doing Neruda earlier, but then he did one that was too personal for it _not_ to be him. I don’t know about this particular one. Why, do you like it?”

Combeferre made a face. “It’s about love. I rarely like love poems.”

“Why’s that?”

Combeferre adjusted how he was holding the beaker tongs and shrugged. “They just make love out to be this abstract, mysterious thing. Like it’s vapor that disappears too quickly for you really to get an idea of what it is.”

“You don’t think love is mysterious?”

“Love is the most common experiences of mankind. It’s ordinary. I mean, alright, of course not all poems are like this. And I don’t mean to say that love isn’t the most amazing thing in the universe and worthy of poems and art. It’s just that love isn’t metaphors and tall dark strangers and twitter painted birds and rhyme patterns.”

Courfeyrac nudged him and Combeferre looked up from his work to meet his eyes. He looked oddly serious.

“What is love then?” He asked, almost too quiet to hear.

“Don’t you know?” Combeferre whispered back.

“I need to hear you say it.”

Combeferre took a shaky breath and tried to steady himself. This wasn’t a big deal, this was just another intellectual conversation and this wasn’t a proclamation because that would be a bad idea, because he didn’t want to ruin anything, because Courfeyrac wasn’t secretive about his feelings, because Courfeyrac didn’t even _have_ feelings like the ones Combeferre had.

“Love is,” He began slowly, trying to reclaim his train of thought from before “the simplest thing in the world because it’s the oldest thing in existence. It’s me wanting to shape my life around your life because everything would be so much better if we could just do things together for the rest of our lives.”

Courfeyrac turned away and Combeferre tried not to show the stab of disappointment he felt. The ‘me’ and ‘you’ in his description had been theoretical. Obviously. Courfeyrac was smart to pick up on that. Courfeyrac reached forward to turn off the gas flow, extinguishing the flame. Combeferre started to protest when he took the tongs from his hand and set the hot beaker on a towel.

“Fire hazard.” He muttered, before looking up at Combeferre, his gaze determined yet cautious.

And then Courfeyrac leaned up and pressed his mouth against Combeferre’s in a gentle kiss.

“Is love like that?” He asked, staring at the floor.

Combeferre nodded, stunned, before realizing that Courfeyrac wasn’t looking at him. “Yes!” He said, far too loudly, startling his companion. He cleared his throat. “Yes. Love is like that.”

He carefully raised his hands to cup Courfeyrac’s face and brought him closer for a deeper kiss. Courfeyrac’s lips were cold but his breath was warm, Combeferre couldn’t help but gently twist his fingers through Courfeyrac’s hair. Courfeyrac was giggling too much for the kiss to last very long but Combeferre just smiled and tipped his forehead against Courfeyrac’s.

“Wow. Okay. Give me a second to process in peace.” Courfeyrac said between giggles.

“I need to hear you say it.” Combeferre teased.

Courfeyrac huffed out a final laugh. “Fine, fine. A little while ago my best friend moved away for a long time. While he was gone I realized I was half in love with him. When he came back, every moment I spent with him just made me fall a little bit harder. Will you go out with me? Can we do this?”

Combeferre kissed him again. He had known Courfeyrac inside and out for years but getting to know him like this was so, _so_ gratifying. Rubbing the back of his neck made him whimper softly, gently gripping his side caused him to press up against him, stroking down his back sent him into a bit of a frenzy. Courfeyrac kissed along his jaw, by his ear, he tried to kiss down his neck but his scarf blocked the way.

The door swung open and Enjolras strode in. “Coffee! The masses demand… oh. This is a nice surprise.”

Combeferre hid his face in Courfeyrac’s shoulder, feeling himself flush. He wasn’t embarrassed, not really, but he was a little upset that the moment had been ruined. And that Enjolras had been _right_ goddamn him.

“No need to look all smug, fearless leader.” Courfeyrac said primly. “Anyway, I’m taking my boyfriend upstairs alone. Just because we’re snowed in doesn’t mean we don’t deserve privacy.”

“Courf.” Enjolras chastised. “The whole house is freezing. I don’t think frostbite is the best way to start off a relationship.”

Combeferre turned his head to whisper into Courfeyrac’s ear. “I can think of a couple ways we could stay warm.”

He grinned when Courfeyrac shuddered against him but, regretfully, pulled away from the embrace. “Thanks for the advice Enjolras, all of it.”

Enjolras nodded and bowed out.

Combeferre looked down at Courfeyrac, handsome, strong, genius, compassionate Courfeyrac who was now his boyfriend, partner, significant other. He kissed him, once, twice, thrice. It was quickly becoming his favorite thing to do.

“Alright, coffee for our friends. To be continued later.”

Making the coffee seemed an endless task, especially since Courfeyrac regularly placed a hand on his shoulder or back or thigh. But he found it was easier to talk to him, to tell him about the past year and share plans for the coming one. Expressing their feelings had only brought them closer and it was so good, so completely _right._

After coffee they curled up in a chair in the living room holding hands while their free hands held steaming mugs. The others were playing some kind of charade game with a twist but were politely ignoring the brand new couple in the corner.

Combeferre pressed a lingering kiss to Courfeyrac’s cheek and then squeezed “Tomorrow, after we escape this fancy, frozen prison you could help me move in. You know, if you wanted to, we would be alone and could order Thai food and do stuff. Then we can help Joly out at the hospital the day after that.”

Courfeyrac had raised an eyebrow at the phrase ‘do stuff’ but he giggled and kissed him slowly. “Sounds like an excellent plan to me.”


End file.
